the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston
:"They should never have came back" ~ Tagline The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston is the fourth installment in ''The Axe Murderer'' series and features its return after a seven-year hiatus. Characters *Valerie Peterson *Darryl Peterson *Darren Peterson *Felix Peterson *Callum Harrison *The Killer *Shadow Man *Karen *Cyclist Victim Story The Peterson family - consisting of husband and wife Darryl and Valerie and their two sons Darren and Felix, move to the town of Ormiston to settle down for a new life. But around this time a spree of killings begin, which brings back bad reminders of the Axe Murderer killings from seven-years prior. Valerie is concerned about the town's murky history, however her husband assures her nothing bad will happen, so they choose to remain. Valerie's cousin Callum Harrison - who investigated the original killings years prior - visits her and assures her he will watch out for her and try and catch this possible copycat. A few weeks pass with little activity, and Darryl says he has to go on a business trip. Valerie is unnerved as she fears her safety. Darryl leaves, and Callum calls round to visit her. But then he reveals himself as the new murderer and now he intends to kill Valerie and the kids. He ties them up, and prepares to execute them with an axe. But Darryl arrives back after forgetting something, and ends up in a standoff with Callum. When Callum is briefly subdued, Darryl unties his wife and sons and gets them to go for help. They run, and Darryl ends up being horrifically attacked by Callum who uses a hatchet to hack at Darryl. Darryl grabs a screwdriver and stabs Callum in the arm and back, but it doesn't affect him. The police arrive and Callum is arrested and taken to a hospital, but Darryl ends up dying from massive blood loss. Callum opens up about what happened, and reveals he had been kidnapped and brainwashed by a cult, who where responsible for the last killing spree. But the police can find no trace of a cult, and a doctor deems Callum mentally unstable and has him transferred to Ormiston Asylum for evaluation and treatment. A few weeks pass and a grieving Vicky leaves Ormiston with her two sons, never intending to return after the traumatic ordeal. In a stinger, Callum is visited by the first axe murderer Jonathan Dark, who condemns Callum for his failings, which causes him to break down. Behind the Scenes Immediately after writing Ormiston, writing for a fourth installment began in March 2006, with the working title Ormiston 2½ and a poster was even designed. Several short spin-off stories and follow ups where written, such as The Gun Murderer and The Christmas Murderer. In 2010 an unofficial sequel titled Ormiston 2 was written. In January 2013 Return to Ormiston was written and was officially made the fourth installment in the main Axe Murderer series. Trivia *The first story in The Axe Murderer series to feature the death by an axe. *This story established a possible shared universe with Nathan Johnson's Half-Life fan fiction series http://half-lifefanon.wikia.com/wiki/City_17_Street, which was launched in August 2006, five-months after the original Axe Murderer trilogy. The characters of Valerie, Darryl, Darren and Felix Peterson had featured as recurring guest characters in City 17 Street, appearing in the series from June 2010 to January 2011. Gallery Felix and Darren.png Valerie hostage.png Arrival or leaving.png Mystery figure.png Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer